Crazy Love
by KazukiNatsu
Summary: Ijinkan aku untuk membuat kenangan manis bersamamu. Sekali saja. Akashi dengan egonya, Kuroko dengan kata cinta tak tersampaikannya. AkaKuro. Untuk #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]. RnR?


"Kau masih disini, Tetsuya." Akashi menepuk kepala bersurai _baby blue_ yang masih asik dengan bacaannya walau matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Dapat ia rasakan pemuda itu tersentak kaget akibat sentuhannya, memang tidak enak sekali ketika kau ditarik paksa ke dunia ketika sedang asik menyelami kalimat yang sarat akan keindahan.

"Akashi-kun," jarang sekali ia mendapati Kuroko yang menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Maaf, maaf, aku mengagetkanmu ya." Akashi kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kuroko, "Kenapa belum pulang? Hari sudah sangat sore."

Kuroko tidak menjawab, masih sebal. Ia sangat tidak suka acara membacanya di ganggu.

"Ayolah, jangan ngambek begitu." Akashi gemas sekali sebenarnya melihat Kuroko yang memilih memalingkan wajah darinya daripada menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kuroko menyerah, menghela nafas dan memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas. Buku perpustakaan yang dibacanya sudah ia pinjam tadi, lagipula ia belum selesai membacanya. "Aku membaca buku sampai lupa waktu, lagian perpustakaan belum akan tutup."

"Sangat Tetsuya sekali." Akashi tersenyum lembut. "Nahh, _Prince_, siap untuk pulang?"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu." Kuroko tidak paham, sepertinya Akashi terlihat lebih bersinar dari biasanya.

* * *

Desclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Romance, Drama

Pairing: AkaKuro

Rate: T

Warning: Slash/BL/Sho-ai/Yaoi, OOC gila-gilaan (AkaKuro OOC parah), typo(s) berguguran layaknya bunga sakura... HighSchool!Teiko

Selalu, judul dan lirik lagu di bawah sana punya KAT-TUN, _Crazy Love_

Didedikasikan untuk merayakan AkaKuro's week, dan diikut sertakan dalam #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]

* * *

Dua pemuda dengan perbedaan tinggi yang tidak terlalu jauh itu melangkah melewati gerbang sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Berjalan beriringan di trotoar tanpa banyak bicara. Bagi Sang _Scarlet_, bersama dengan Sang _Soft Blue_ saja sudah cukup. Tentu ia tidak menolak juga jika disuguhi suara pemuda disisinya yang bagai dentingan lonceng malaikat.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi, memecah keheningan yang menggantung diantara keduanya.

Kuroko mengalihkan tatapannya dari jalan di depannya ke kapten klub basketnya, memberi isyarat jika ia mendengarkan.

"Hari ini kau menginap di rumahku."

Sepertinya, Kuroko sudah sering mendengar nada perintah kaptennya ini.

Melihat gelagat Kuroko yang ingin protes, Akashi menyela, "Aku sudah mengabari ibumu, jika itu yang kau khawatirkan."

"Tapi, Akashi-kun, aku ingin melanjutkan bacaanku yang belum selesai."

"Kau bisa melanjutkannya di rumahku." jawabannya membuat bibir pemuda disampingnya mengerucut, sebal.

"aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa menyentuhnya kalau dirumah Akashi-kun."

"Kalau begitu aku berjanji besok kita ke toko buku dan aku akan membelikanmu buku sebanyak yang kau mau sebagai gantinya." Akashi membujuk Kuroko, yang ia hapal betul bagaimana caranya.

Wajah cemberut Kuroko berganti menjadi wajah datarnya, tentu Akashi tidak dapat dibohongi ketika melihat binar ketertarikan di mata _azure_nya. Tak apa menginap sesekali di rumah Akashi, batinnya. Lagipula, jika ia ingin pulang, harusnya ia berbelok di pertigaan yang baru saja mereka lewati.

Mereka sampai di kediaman Akashi ketika langit sudah gelap. Setelah mengatakan permisi, Kuroko melangkah memasuki daerah kekuasaan Akashi. Mengikuti sang pemilik rumah hingga ke kamar pemuda itu.

Meletakkan tasnya di meja belajar, ia bisa melihat foto anak-anak _Kiseki no Sedai_ setelah memenangkan turnamen musim dingin tahun kemarin.

"Kau ingin mandi dulu atau nanti, Tetsuya? Jangan jawab terserah diriku, karena aku lebih senang jika kita mandi bersama." Akashi menyeringai melihat rona samar menghiasi wajah manis Kuroko yang duduk di atas kasurnya, mungkin setelah ini ia akan lebih sering menggoda pemuda itu.

"Akashi-kun saja dulu," guman Kuroko, yang masih dapat ditangkap indra pendengaran Akashi.

Setelahnya, Akashi menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Tak berselang lama, Akashi keluar dari kamar mandi, tubuhnya sudah dibalut kemeja putih dan celana training panjang bergaris hitam, handuk masih bertengger di sekeliling lehernya, mencegah air dari rambutnya membasahi kemeja yang dikenakan.

"Kau sudah bisa menggunakan kamar mandinya, Tetsuya."

Mengangguk patuh, Kuroko berjalan melewati Akashi untuk memasuki kamar mandi.

/ / / /

"Akashi-kun sedang membuat apa?"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Akashi menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara. Tangannya mematikan kompor, dan dengan tangkas menuangkan kare buatannya pada piring nasi yang telah disiapkan.

"Makan malam. Kau sudah lapar, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengangguk, sebenarnya ia sudah tergoda untuk mencicipi masakan sang kapten klub basket saat mencium baunya yang sedap.

Akashi meletakkan dua piring nasi ke meja makan, kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil minum. Setelah menuangkan minum ke gelas, ia kembali ke meja makan.

"Kenapa belum dimakan? Kau menungguku? Mau disuapi? Ternyata kau manja sekali ya, Tetsuya." Akashi mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Kuroko, nasi kare dan air putih tersaji di hadapan mereka.

"Akashi-kun banyak bertanya." Kuroko tak menanggapi lebih godaan Akashi, menyendok nasinya dengan tenang, yang kemudian diikuti oleh Akashi.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika Kau memang ingin." Akashi tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan mengobrol dengan Kuroko, apalagi ketika melihat rona yang menghiasi wajah pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Tapi aku tidak." itu katanya, tapi gestur yang terlihat jangan ditanya.

Akashi tertawa kecil, ia memang sangat menyukai pemuda di hadapannya ini. Terlalu manis, dan tidak pernah membosankan. Berbakat dalam basket, bisa melakukan trik-trik sulap sederhana-yang mana selalu menghibur kawan-kawannya di tim. Pembaannya tenang, selalu kalem, dan sabar. Dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis saja ia sudah menarik semua orang yang dikenalnya, apalagi jika memiliki hawa keberadaan seperti yang lainnya, pasti banyak sekali yang akan menjadi fansnya.

Akashi jadi ingat salah satu teknik Kuroko dalam basket, _misdirection overflow_, semua mata tertuju pada Kuroko. Hha, memikirkannya saja membuatnya tersenyum. Mungkin lain kali Akashi akan memanggilnya _Kawaii overflow_, jika masih ada lain waktu, batinnya.

"Setelah ini kau ingin apa?" Akashi mengganti topik pembicaraan, rasanya hari ini ia terlalu banyak mengalah, dan banyak bertanya.

"Akashi-kun yang mengundangku kemari, jadi, aku hanya akan mengikuti." Kuroko meletakkan sendok makannya, sudah selesai, padahal piringnya baru separuh kosong.

"Kalau begitu, tidak buruk juga jika kita menghabiskan malam di ranjang, Tetsuya."

"Bukan ide yang buruk,"

Mendengar jawaban positif, seringai Akashi tidak mungkin bisa tersembunyi lagi.

"-dengan begitu aku bisa melanjutkan bacaanku yang tertunda tadi."

Dan seringai Akashi luntur seketika. Berfikir cepat, ia kembali pada seringainya, "Boleh saja... asal dengan satu syarat..."

/ / / /

Kuroko mencoba untuk memfokuskan pikirannya pada setiap kata yang tercetak di buku yang di pegangnya. Mungkin jika dilihat dari luar ia memang terlihat penuh konsentrasi, tapi tidak, bahkan ia tidak bisa mencerna satu katapun!

Punggungnya yang bersandar pada dada bidang Akashi terasa sangat panas, padahal itu hanya perasaannya saja. Tangan Akashi yang memeluk lingkar pinggangnya tidak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja. Dadanya berdebar keras, dan perutnya serasa tergelitik semut. Inginnya protes dengan posisi ini, tapi ia sudah terlanjur menyetujuinya tadi.

"Kau tidak bosan, Tetsuya? Membaca di halaman itu saja dari tadi."

Hembusan nafas Akashi terasa semakin dekat ketika tubuhnya semakin tertarik dalam dekapan pemuda di belakangnya. Lidah-lidah nakal mulai menggoda lehernya, jangan lupakan jari-jari yang dari tadi menggoda pusarnya dari luar , ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Nn, Akashi-kun," Kuroko menengok kebelakang, sehingga ia bisa melihat seringai khas Akashi.

Tidak mungkin menolak undangan yang diberikan Kuroko, Akashi memagut bibir lembut yang sangat ia idamkan. Tidak ingin terburu-buru, ia hanya melumat pelan bibir yang rasanya akan menjadi candu baginya itu.

Gerakannya pelan, namun menggoda. Akashi ingin memastikan Kuroko tidak akan pernah melupakan ciuman pertama mereka ini. Menyapu pelan bibir Kuroko dengan lidahnya, ia dapat merasakan pemuda di hadapannya ini tersentak.

Akashi bahkan bisa merasakan Kuroko yang membuka bibirnya ragu-ragu. Dengan sedikit celah yang diberikan Kuroko, lidah Akashi langsung menerobos bibir Kuroko. Menjelajahi langit-langit dan tak lupa mengabsen deretan gigi rapi milik Tetsuyanya.

Ciuman yang memabukkan, Akashi akan membuat rasa ini tidak akan terbuang dari benak Kuroko, selamanya, dan tak akan pernah tergantikan. Tidak peduli jika nantinya ia akan dibenci, ia akan selalu menghantui Kuroko, menjadi bayang-bayangnya.

Kuroko tak kuasa melawan, hanya erangan tertahan yang lolos dari bibirnya.

Menyadari bahwa partnernya sudah diambang batas, Akashi melepas pagutannya. Kuroko sendiri hanya semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam kungkungan tubuh Akashi. Merasakan pahatan sempurna seakan tubuh mereka bersentuhan tanpa pakaian yang menghalangi.

Kuroko menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Akashi, menengadah. Dengan nafas yang masih terenggah-enggah, ia mencoba bergeser dari posisinya yang sekarang. Menyadari dirinya yang sangat dekat dengan sang kapten membuatnya tidak bisa menahan rona merah yang menyebar dari wajah, telinga, hingga lehernya. Dan mengingat ciuman tadi tidak membantu sama sekali.

Lidah Akashi kembali mengecap rasa di leher Kuroko, menghisap setiap jengkal kulit yang dapat diraihnya.

Biarkanlah Akashi menikmati kebersamaan mereka ini. Mengecap seluruh rasa dari pemain bayangan di Teiko. Membagi jiwanya untuk orang yang mengisi seluruh relung hatinya. Maka ia tidak akan pernah menyesal jika kehidupan sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuroko Tetsuya."

/ / / /

Ketika ia membuka mata, yang pertama didapatinya adalah bahwa ia tidak tidur sendirian. Ah, ia ingat sekarang, kemarin ia mengajak Tetsuyanya untuk menginap di rumah.

Senyumnya terbit ketika ia juga mengingat kegiatan mereka tadi malam. Ia senang sekali bisa bersatu dengan belahan jiwanya, seakan jika ia mati sekarang juga, tidak ada lagi penyesalan yang akan menghantuinya. Jika boleh berharap lebih, Akashi ingin mengulang kegiatan mereka itu. Sehari tiga kali pun rasanya masih kurang.

Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka mengulangnya lagi hari ini, setelah sarapan mungkin, tapi ia sudah terlanjur janji untuk menemaninya membeli buku. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan wajah sang terkasih suram seharian, apalagi kesempatan membacanya tadi malam sudah diinterupsi lagi olehnya.

Setelah menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka, Akashi berjalan menuju dapur. Menyiapkan dua gelas mug untuk menyeduh kopi.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi-kun."

Belum selesai dengan acara menyeduh kopinya, Kuroko lagi-lagi mengejutkannya dengan berdiri di belakangnya. Sebenarnya sejak kapan ia disana? Akashi benar-benar tidak mendengar langkah kakinya, begitu pula dengan hawa keberadaannya.

Berbalik memegang dua buah mug di tangannya, Akashi menyematkan dirinya untuk mencuri ciuman selamat pagi dari Kuroko, sebelum kemudiaan tertawa lepas melihat _bedhair_ kekasihnya yang sungguh luar biasa. Untung saja pengendalian dirinya cukup kuat sehingga ia tidak perlu tertumpahi cairan panas dari tangannya, atau dari tangan Kuroko.

"Sebaiknya kau rapikan dulu rambutmu, Tetsuya. Sebelum ayam tetangga ikut tertawa melihatmu seperti ini. Dan aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita." Akashi meletakkan mugnya yang tinggal berisi setengah.

"Akashi-kun tidak mau kubuatkan sarapan? Jarang-jarang loh." Kuroko berkata dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ah, aku pastinya tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, jadi aku akan duduk manis di sini dan menunggui masakan calon istriku." dengan tenang Akashi menduduki meja makan.

Sebal dengan perkataan Akashi, Kuroko menghilang di balik pintu kamar dengan debaman keras. Ah, cocokkah ia dipangil istri?

/ / / /

Jika ditanya kapan hari terindah yang pernah ia lewati, Akashi dengan seluruh keyakinannya akan berteriak hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, bangun pagi dengan tangan yang memeluk tubuh seseorang dengan nyaman, disuguhi pemandangan lucu kekasih hatinya, dan dibuatkan sarapan penuh cinta, apa yang kurang?

Kini mereka menyusuri rak demi rak buku yang ada di toko ini. Sebenarnya Akashi sudah mengajak Kuroko untuk menyambangi toko yang lebih besar dari ini, tapi Kuroko menolak. Dan ia tahu alasan kenapa pemuda itu menolak tawarannya. Apa lagi jika bukan buku sastra yang banyak di sini. Kuroko sudah terlanjur nyaman berbelanja buku di tempat ini.

"Akashi-kun lihat, aku menemukan buku ini di tumpukan buku sastra." mau tidak mau, Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku berbau _management_ di tangannya.

Belajar Mudah, Selami Seni Hipnotis!

Akashi membaca review-review pembaca yang tertera di cover belakang.

"Jika Akashi-kun yang mempelajarinya, pasti cepat bisa. Apalagi dengan mata dan kejeniusan Akashi-kun." Kuroko tertawa kecil, membayangkan Akashi dengan balutan tuxedo sedang menghipnotis orang di serial tv.

Akashi tersenyum mendengar penuturan polos Kuroko, senyum yang tidak sampai ke mata. "Ya, mungkin kau benar. Tetsuya mau mengambil buku ini?" bahkan menyebut namanya pun menjadi candu tersendiri untuk Akashi.

"Hum-mm," Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya sudah kembali menyusuri rak-rak penuh buku di bagian sastra.

Setelah lama waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk memborong buku, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di Maji Burger. Toko buku langganan Kuroko memang terletak tak jauh dari Maji Burger, bahkan mereka melewatinya setiap hari saat berangkat atau pulang sekolah.

Seperti biasa, Kuroko hanya memesan _vanilla milkshake_ untuk dirinya, dan Akashi memesan _mocca_.

Belum lama mereka duduk di bangku _cafe_, suara berisik yang familiar masuk ke indra pendengaran mereka.

"Aku dan Midorimacchi tidak kemana-mana-ssu. Aku hanya memintanya menemani membeli buku." tangan mulus model itu memperlihatkan kantung berisi buku.

Mata Akashi mendelik tajam, mungkin bukan hanya Akashi, tapi hampir seluruh pelanggan Maji Burger yang sedang makan siang. Merasa acara makan siang mereka terganggu oleh kebisingan yang ditimbulkan orang-orang di depan _cafe._

"Kalau hanya menemani membeli buku, kenapa tidak mengajakku saja?" protes pemuda di samping sang model, dibarengi gumaman, 'Bukannya aku berniat menemaninya, nodayo. Aku cuma tidak tahan dengan rengekannya yang menyebalkan.' dari satu-satunya pemuda berkacamata.

"Kalau bersama Daikicchi, yang ada kita sama-sama bingung dimana mencari bukunya. Setidaknya kita butuh Midorimacchi atau Kurokocchi-ssu."

"Kichan benar, Dai-chan." bela wanita yang berada di kelompok itu.

"Kalau Momochin sendiri kenapa sampai disini?" tanya pemuda tertinggi di sana, yang ngakunya sedang tidak ada kegiatan jadi ia mengekor Midorima.

"Ah, Aku menemani Dai-chan membeli sepatu basket baru." Kata Momoi sambil menunjuk bungkusan yang dibawa Aomine.

"Sudahlah, kalian menghalangi jalan masuk, nanodayo." Midorima memperingati teman-temannya, jari-jarinya yang terbalut perban menaikkan kacamatanya, malu melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

Menurut, mereka semua masuk dan mencari meja yang muat untuk mereka semua. Kise dan Aomine masih saja berdebat, sampai Kise berteriak, "Kurokocchi~!"-mengabaikan teman debatnya dan memeluk sosok mungil yang daritadi menatap keramaian yang mereka timbulkan dengan datar.

"Kise-kun, sesak." tapi protesan Sang _Baby Blue_ hanya menjadi buaian angin lalu.

"Sebaiknya kau lepaskan Tetsuya, Ryota."

Kise dibuat membeku mendengar suara yang mampir ke telinganya, ia hapal betul milik siapa itu.

"E-ehh, Akashicchi,.. aku tidak melihatmu-ssu." jawaban yang salah, saking gugupnya Kise tanpa sengaja menyenggol gelas Kuroko, menumpahkan semua isi _vanilla milkshake _ke meja _cafe_. _RIP_ Kise, teman-temannya sungguh prihatin.

"Kurokocchi, maafkan aku." seru Kise sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, "Aku akan menggantinya sebanyak yang kau mau."

Wajah murung Kuroko setelah kehilangan harta berharganya lenyap mendengar penuturan Kise.

Tidak ingin merusak hari terbaiknya, Akashi menahan amarahnya. Mengisyaratkan ke anak buahnya untuk pindah ke meja yang cukup untuk mereka semua.

"Ini _lucky item_ untuk aquarius hari ini, agar terhindar dari kesialan seperti tadi." Midorima mengangsurkan kamera digital ke Kuroko, "Bukannya aku peduli –nodayo, hanya kebetulan melihatnya saat aku membeli _lucky item_ku." tidak lupa dengan jarinya yang menaikkan kacamatanya, meski dirasa teman-temannya, kacamata itu tidak merosot sama sekali.

Tidak peduli apanya, kamera seperti itu kan mahal.

Tidak mau menjawab seperti apa, Kuroko hanya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Midorima dan menerima kameranya.

Akhirnya makan siang yang tenang di dapat oleh mereka setelah keributan terjadi.

"Nahh, selagi kita masih bersama nih, enaknya kita ngapain ya? Jarang-jarang lho kita bisa kumpul seperti ini pas liburan." Momoi membuka percakapan setelah mereka selesai menyantap makan siang mereka.

"Benar-ssu, kebetulan hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal pemotretan."

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang bertanya, Kise-kun." kata Kuroko datar, disambut tawa yang lainnya.

"Kurokocchi_ hidoi-ssu_," rengek Kise, melihat kamera Kuroko yang ada di meja, ia jadi punya ide. "Ngomong-ngomong soal pemotretan, gimana kalau kita foto bersama? Masa foto kalau menang basket doang."

"Bukan ide yang buruk, kurasa." Akashi yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan, tanpa diduga menyanggupi usulan Kise. Tentu saja teman-temannya kaget atas keputusan sang kapten. Kecuali mungkin Midorima yang malah memundukkan kepalanya, menaikkan kacamatanya, seakan menutupi raut wajahnya. Akashi bisa merasakannya.

"Oke, sudah diputuskan." Momoi menepuk tangannya dengan semangat. "Mbak, bisa tolong foto kami bersama?" pintanya kepada pelayan yang merapikan mejanya.

"Tidak masalah."

"Foto saja terus, tidak perlu menunggu kami berpose." titah Akashi sambil menyerahkan kamera Kuroko ke pelayan tadi. Tip yang tidak sedikit ia serahkan padanya.

Akashi-Kuroko-Momoi di depan, Akashi mengaitkan tangannya ke pinggang Kuroko, Momoi merangkul lengan Kuroko. Kise yang berniat memeluk Kuroko dari belakang, ditarik Aomine dengan merangkulnya erat, Midorima disamping Aomine sedang menaikkan kacamatanya, Murasakibara di samping Kise sedang sibuk dengan cemilannya. Kesimpulannya, pose pertama, hancur.

Akashi makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kuroko, Murasakibara mulai menghentikan makannya, kedua tangannya berada di kepala Akashi dan Kuroko. Satu lengan Aomine merangkul Momoi, Kise makin merengek di dekapan Aomine. Midorima berpindah posisi jadi di samping Akashi.

Tetap hancur, dan pelayan Maji Burger merona melihat interaksi pemuda warna-warni yang dipotretnya.

Midorima mengeluarkan kotak beludru dari dalam kantungnya, "_Lucky item_mu hari ini," katanya, dan ia menyerahkannya pada Akashi.

Kamera masih saja memotret setiap pergerakan mereka, tapi objek fotonya malah sibuk sendiri dengan pertengkaran dan percakapan kecil.

Akashi membuka kotak beludru dari Midorima yang ternyata isinya sepasang cincin. Tak ragu ia meraih tangan kiri Kuroko, memasangkan yang satunya ke jari manisnya. Kuroko merona hebat, Kise menangis bombay melihatnya, sedang Momoi patah hati seketika.

Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang, akhirnya Kuroko juga memasangkan cincin satunya untuk Akashi.

Midorima berinisiatif menghentikan foto-foto mereka karena merasa tidak enak sudah menimbulkan keributan di _cafe_. Akashi memberikan tip juga pada _manager cafe_ untuk permintaan maaf.

Keluar dari Maji Burger, mereka berjalan menuju taman kota. Duduk menggerombol di bawah pohon rindang.

Membicarakan banyak hal dari yang tidak penting sampai yang tidak penting sekali.

Semuanya sungguh terkesan melihat Akashi tidak mengeluarkan guntingnya seharian ini walau kekacauan menyelimuti kelompok mereka. Mungkinkah kapten mereka ini sudah tobat?

Menjelang sore, mereka semua mulai membubarkan diri. Midorima, Murasakibara, Momoi, dan Aomine baru saja berbelok jalan ke arah rumah mereka ketika suara klakson kencang memekakkan telinga terdengar.

Kise dan Kuroko merasakan dorongan hingga tubuh mereka terdorong ke pinggir jalan sebelum suara benda bertabrakan terdengar.

Jantung Kuroko berdebar keras, tubuhnya langsung berbalik mencari keberadaan Akashi. "Akashi-kun!" matanya masih sibuk menoleh kesana kemari, sampai matanya mendapati Akashi tergeletak di jalan, dengan darah yang memenuhi jalanan di bawahnya dan mobil yang ringsek di ujung jalan.

Mengabaikan orang-orang yang masih tercengang akan kejadian yang begitu cepat itu, Kuroko menghampiri Akashi. Berlutut di samping Akashi dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir dari manik birunya. "Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun, bertahanlah." tangannya meraih tangan Akashi yang terasa dingin.

Akashi sendiri masih menerka-nerka keadaannya, tubuhnya mati rasa. Yang ia ingat hanya suara klakson, menjauhkan teman dari bahaya, dan ia tertabrak sesuatu, membuatnya terlempar ke tengah jalan.

Rasa sakit kemudian menyerangnya, membuatnya mengerang dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. "Tetsuya,.. maafkan aku..."

Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya pada Akashi, agar kekasihnya tidak perlu berusaha untuk berbicara keras-keras. Ia tidak peduli jika air matanya menjatuhi wajah Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, kumohon."

"Ugh, Tetsuya, kumohon ingatlah aku... kenangan terakhir kita..."

"Akashi-kun, kau tidak akan kemana-mana, Akashi-kun tidak boleh pergi." air mata semakin membanjiri wajah Kuroko.

"Ku-mo-hon," walau terbata-bata, Akashi tetap berusaha menyampaikan permintaan terakhirnya-perintah terakhirnya. "Tetap-lah ingat. Kalau bo-leh ber-har-ap, jangan per-nah membenciku. Ma-afkan aku. Maaf at-as semua yang telah kula-kukan padamu."

"Cukup, Akashi-kun. Jangan bicara lagi. Bertahanlah."

"Midorima, tolong." inginnya Akashi mengangkat tangan kirinya, namun sekeras apapun ia berusaha, ia tak sanggup.

Midorima berjongkok disamping Akashi, sedang teman-temannya yang lain hanya bisa menangis melihat keadaan Akashi. Aomine memeluk Kise yang juga menangis, Murasakibara memenangkan Momoi walau matanya sendiri juga sudah sembab. Rasanya baru tadi mereka tertawa bersama.

"_A-ri-ga-tou, min-na_..." Akashi sudah tidak sanggup lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya. Ia sangat pasrah jika kehidupan benar-benar tak menyambutnya lagi. "_Jaa na_, Tet-su-ya."

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan dunianya, tak peduli jika dirinya akan ikut terkena darah, yang ia mau hanya mendekap Akashi dan tidak membiarkannya pergi. Namun harapan tinggal harapan. Akashi tetap pergi dari hidupnya.

Kuroko tidak tau lagi seberapa kencang teriakannya. Tidak mau melepas dekapannya pada Akashi ketika dirinya ditarik menjauh dari kekasihnya, sampai rasa sakit menyengat dari dalam tubuhnya membuat kesadarannya hilang.

/ / / /

Ketika kesadarannya kembali, yang dirasa Kuroko adalah pening yang menyengat kepalanya. Ia belum menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya hingga ia terbaring di.. rumah sakit? Begitu perkiraan Kuroko melihat ruangan yang serba putih yang tertangkap matanya.

"Kuroko,"

Kuroko hampir saja tersentak kaget mendengar suara dari sampingnya. Ia kira ia sendiri.

"Midorima-kun,"

"Kau ingat apa yang terjadi?" Midorima kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di samping Kuroko berbaring. Ia sengaja menunggui Kuroko hingga tersadar, karena hanya ia yang bisa menjelaskan jika Kuroko tidak paham akan harinya dari kemarin. Bukan dari Aomine yang menjadi sahabat dekat Kuroko, atau siapapun.

Dan ia juga membawa pesan dari sahabat baiknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bukan pertanyaan untuk Midorima, melainkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko terus berfikir apa yang terjadi dengannya sebelum ia tidak sadarkan diri, hingga ingatan dirinya memeluk Akashi yang berlumuran darah, bercanda di taman bersama teman-temannya, di Maji Burger, toko buku, hingga malam sebelumnya di rumah Akashi.

Kapan ia melakukan itu semua? Atau hanya mimpi kah?

"Maaf, Kuroko, aku tidak bisa mencegahnya melakukan itu kepadamu." Midorima mengangsurkan sebuah buku ke Kuroko yang mencoba mendudukkan diri. Sebuah kamera digital dan kalung yang digantungi sebuah cincin juga diserahkannya pada Kuroko. "Kalung putih, adalah _lucky item_ku. Akashi memintaku menyerahkan cincin ini padamu, ia juga meminta maaf karena telah mempermainkan hidupmu."

Midorima menghela nafas melihat Kuroko yang hanya diam memandangi barang-barang ditangannya. "Sebagai sahabat Akashi, aku pribadi juga meminta padamu untuk memaafkannya."

Midorima bisa melihat air mata mulai membasahi wajah Kuroko lagi, "Maafkan aku, Kuroko. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan Akashi."

"Akashi-kun... Akashi-kun... akashi-kun..." Kuroko terus saja menyebut nama pemuda yang baru saja pergi dari hidupnya. Kuroko hanya bisa mendekap barang yang ditinggalkan Akashi untuknya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini." tangis Kuroko semakin menjadi, "Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu..." kata cinta terus saja terucap dari bibirnya, namun semuanya sudah terlambat, Akashi tidak mungkin bisa mendengarkannya lagi.

'Kau bodoh Akashi, meninggalkan orang yang kau cintai tanpa mengetahui perasaanya padamu.'

Kuroko membuka buku yang ada ditangannya setelah meletakkan barang-barang yang lain di pangkuannya. Sebuah nama tertera di halaman pertama di atas judul buku, yang ia hapal betul tulisan siapa itu.

_Akashi Seijuurou_

Belajar Mudah, Selami Seni Hipnotis!

.

_I feel like I'm about to cry, the night is disappearing_

_I can't tell you I love you directly (call)_

_This is love what ain't true heart_

_You wear the face that tells me_

_Is this the way that you and I feel the same?_

_If my wish was to come true, I would embrace even your heart_

.

.

.

**_Flashback_**

.

"Lagi-lagi kau sibuk dengan buku itu, Akashi."

Surai merah api yang menghalangi pemandangan dari paras rupawan itu tersibak, fokus yang sedari tadi terenggut lebaran kertas bertulis kini mulai memperhatikan langkah seseorang yang memasuki ruangannya.

"Shintarou." sapanya

"Kau masih saja membacanya, sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan buku seperti itu? Bukankah dirimu sendiri yang berkata tidak akan menyentuh sesuatu yang tak berguna." Midorima berhenti tepat ketika ia sudah berdiri di depan Akashi yang duduk santai di sofa ruang osis, papan tulis kecil terpangku di tangannya.

Lama ia mengamati sahabat sejak kecilnya yang seperti dirasuki sesuatu yang tidak ia pahami. Bacaannya, sangat tidak mencerminkan Akashi yang dikenalnya selama ini.

Midorima bisa mendengar tawa kecil dari pemuda di hadapannya, bahkan senyum pun hadir dalam parasnya. Sebelum kemudian pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu berdiri dan berkata, "Benarkah seperti itu? Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum membuktikannya, Shintarou." sambil menepuk pundak kanannya dengan santai dengan tangan kiri, tangan kanannya setia mendekap buku yang beberapa hari terakhir tidak lepas dari pemuda itu.

Midorima tidak senang dengan ekspresi sayu yang ditampilkan Akashi jika sedang bersama dirinya. Di mata Midorima, Akashi lebih cocok dengan keotoriterannya, tidak dengan wajah putus asa karena cinta.

Demi melihat pergerakan pemuda yang seruang dengannya ini, ia membalikkan badannya. Mendapati pandangan sendu si surai merah yang terarah keluar jendela. "Aka-."

"Shintarou," Akashi memotong ucapan wakilnya dari jajaran pengurus osis,"Laporan apa yang kau bawa?" lanjutnya tanpa memandang Midorima, menyibukkan diri dengan meresapi dinginnya permukaan kaca dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ah, itu...!" sepertinya Midorima mulai ingat dengan maksud kedatangannya kemari, namun ketika melihat apa yang tertulis di papannya, matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Akashi!" Midorima dengan cepat mendekat ke rekannya, raut wajahnya mengeras. Namun yang dihardiknya tidak menampilkan ekspresi lebih. "Apa yang kau-!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Shintarou." Akashi tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, matanya terpancang pada hiruk pikuk halaman sekolah yang mulai dipenuhi murid-murid yang akan pulang. Dan beberapa saat kemudian menatap sendu dua objek biru yang berbeda.

Midorima yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya otomatis mengikuti arah pandangnya. Melihat laki-laki bersurai biru muda yang melambaikan tangannya ke surai biru tua yang berjalan menjauh.

"Kau tahu hal yang bisa menghentikannya, Shintarou?" tangan yang menempel pada kaca mulai bergerak, seakan mengusap surai biru muda dari jauh, "Jika perintah dibatalkan atau pemberi perintah mati. Terserah pemberi kehendak untuk yang dikuasai apakah ia akan mengingatnya atau tidak."

"Jangan bilang kau-."

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Akashi! Kau tahu itu melanggar hak azasi manusia!"

"Biarkan aku melakukannya, Shintarou-" Akashi menatap temannya itu dengan mata penuh tekad.

"Akashi!"

"-karena yang kulihat setelah ini hanyalah gelap."

.

_I just almost hurt you alone_

_I was nothing and i loved you too much_

_Maybe we're fallin' in the crazy love_

**END**

* * *

Tragedy apa tragedy?

Angst apa angst?

Saia nggak tau dua hal itu,... hhahaha, jatohnya drama gajelas gini kann... padahal buat ngerayain AkaKuro week... tapii malah membantai Akashi.

Ahh, satu-satunya tragedi yang terjadi adalah DVD konser NMP saia yang mulai mogok-mogok /nangisdarah/nggaknyambung

Jadi adakah yang paham ama cerita ini? ...jangan bilang tidak plisss... saia ntar nangis di pinggir sungai lohh..maji burger? Bener gak nih,.. cafe? Maji burger itu resto kann ya? /imnotgomen

Jangan dicari itu buku di atas,.. saia nggak yakin ada... lagian judulnya alay gitu. Kalo 'hipnotis' gitu doang ada.

Mikir keras dari awal sampe end buat judulnya,.. dari _In Fact_ sampe _My Secret_, trus malah.. saia jadi merasa menghianati seseorang tercinta /kedip"... terus yya saking frustasinya nggak di publish", saia mau ganti lagi judul jadi _Love_, jadi buat menyalurkannya, lirik buat Kuroko saia ganti... jadi yang di bawah scene MidoKuro itu_ Love_, bagian MidoAka itu_ Crazy Love_... semua milik KAT-TUN.

harusnya tanggal 11 publish, udah siap.. tapi malah kena internet positif.. padahal niat banget buat Seirin!Kuroko...

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca sampai disini. Kritik, saran, pesan dan kesan selalu saia nantikan dari kalian semua.. /tebarcinta

Selamat hari terakhir AkaKuro Week!

.

Review?

.

[15/04-2015]


End file.
